1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to universal holders for clamping diverse objects to diverse surfaces.
2. Description of the Related Art
Holders and display mounts are known in the art for a diverse set of objects and devices. Currently and commonly known consumer products include cell phone and tablet holders, headgear camera mounts, and automobile GPS (Global Positioning System) mounts. In order to reliably support and secure the object, such holders are usually suited to a specific type or shape of object being supported or the surface onto which it mounts. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 8,128,046 to Howard, Jr. discloses a mobile electronic device holder adapted for removable attachment to another device, where the holder is suitable to accepting a rectangular electronic device. U.S. Pat. No. 7,570,301 to Gilor discloses a device for mounting a camera onto a helmet, which requires a support structure of adjustable length rails that grip the edge of the helmet. Thus, device holders are limited to the mechanical means, such as screws, suction, and gripping arms, with which they support or grip particular objects. Even holders that purport to be universal are usually limited in one way or another by the means chosen to support or secure. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 8,544,161 to Carnevali relies on pressure sensitive adhesive to adhere to a mounting surface, thus restricting the holder's use to flat surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,312 to Elder et al. uses a cylindrical base that must be mounted on a horizontal tubular member such as a handlebar of an exercise machine.